Who Told You That?
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: It's been three awful years since that Christmas eve.I gave up on him the way he did on me. I fought hard, for months, hard for his love.  But how do you fight for someone that doesn't want to be fought for?
1. Who Told You That?

**It's been three awful years since that Christmas eve.**

**I gave up on him the way he did on me. I fought hard, for months, hard for his love. **

**But how do you fight for someone that doesn't want to be fought for?**

_**"Love fades. Mine has."**_

**Those words were etched in my heart, carved into my very soul. They haunted me day and night, leaving my mind, always there, always being said.**

** I never went back to Court. Lissa understood why, and I was grateful. I wasn't a guardian anymore, I free lanced.**

**I promised to never go back, back to that place with the worst memory, yet.**

**Now, here I am. Standing in front of my father's house, in Christmas eve.**

**I opened the door without knocking and walked in. I follow the laughter into the living room, where they are all sitting down, laughing. Something I haven't done in years.**

**"You made it!" my father's voice was full with excitement. My eyes drifted towards Dimitri. He was holding the hand of a pregnant Moroi.**

**My heart broke more, if possible. I averted my eyes.**

**"Hi dad. Just stopped by," was all I said.**

**"Oh will you stay for dinner?" he asked.**

**I shook my head, trying to keep my face neutral.**

**Trying to hide the pain that was shooting through every fiber of my being. My heart was being ripped apart and stepped on. It was getting hard to breathe, and I could hear my heart break.**

**Lissa bounced towards me to hug me, momentarily distracting me.**

**I hugged her back, glad to see her.**

**"I've missed you," she whispered in my ear. **

**"I did too," I said back.**

**I was hugged by the Belikov's, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Mikhail, Sonya, and my mother.**

**"Please stay," Mia and Lissa pleaded, and I couldn't resist.**

**A few happy tears were shed while dinner.**

**"Rose," Dimitri said. His voice was like salt to the wound.**

**"Guardian Belikov," I nodded over to him, pulling my guardian mask up.**

**"This is Sarah Collins," he introduced me to his wife. It was like stabbing me in the same wound all over again, but going deeper this time.**

**I didn't say anything to her, just gave her a smile.**

**Because what do you say to the woman who stole your man?**

**Adrian was there, a guarded look. His eyes never leaving me.**

**"I hope one day you can forgive me," I told him, when I was alone with him. He only walked out, leaving me as alone as I felt.**

**A few hours later, instead of driving I walked. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care.**

**Snow was falling from the sky, hitting the pavement. It was cold, a dry coldness. The wind blew my hair and little snow flakes fell on me, immediately dissolving. **

**My thoughts drifted off towards Dimitri. He was happily married now, a child on the way; something I could never have given him. And god knows how much it hurt.**

**My heart truly did hurt, and if it were possible, it was beating slower by the minute. Did anybody know what if felt? What it felt like to be so broken? To feel so much pain in your heart and mind?**

**I was slowly dying... Did I care? No.**

** Three years ago in a night like this, I realized something.**

**It was always meant to end this way. And I was okay with it, as long as Dimitri was happy.**

**But how do I tell my lips that were pleading for his that they would never feel them again?**

**How do I tell my hands that yearned for his body, that they would never have him?**

**And how do I tell my heart, that he was never coming back?**

**But it was something he said when I was leaving that bugged me: "I'm glad you got over me."**

**"Who told you that?" I asked him, before walking out.**

**I had to laugh at that.**

**Did he remember all the crazy things we did?**

**And who told him I got over him?**

**That I sleep just fine, without any dreams of him?**

**Who told him that I don't think about him anymore?**

**Who told him that our love is just history to me?**

**He shouldn't believe when they say I don't love him anymore, because they lie. **

**I still do. He had no idea how much.**

**My life, my heart was empty without him.**

**It hurt to love him the way I did because I knew he didn't feel the same.**

**Was I always destined to pain?**

**Who told him that I didn't fight hard enough for him? That I just let our love fade?**

**He doesn't know how many tears I have shed, since that night.**

**I always go back to that night in December, and I regret it every day.**

**I wish he knew how desperate I was to have his love back, like a fish drowning in his own sea.**

**Who told him that I don't love him?**

**Because I will always love him, even it it kills me.**

**Even if he is with her.**

**A love like that one that I feel for him, a love so intense it burns my soul, a love that is etched in my body, could never and would never fade.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've had this stuck in my head since this morning... I might revise it and post it again.**

**Its probably just a one shot. :)**

**Review.**


	2. Do You Remember?

**I sank to my knees, the pain overwhelming me.**

**I hugged myself, thinking it would stop me from breaking apart, completely; I put a hand over my heart, hoping it would stop the pain.**

**But nothing could, only one thing:**

**Death.**

**And as I sat there, I hoped death would come.**

**Maybe I could freeze to death.**

**I shivered, my tears freezing.**

**Was I not good enough?**

**Not worth enough?**

**Not pretty enough for him?**

**He was a god compared to me, that was for sure.**

**Ironic, how every man out there wanted me, and the one man I wanted, didn't want me.**

**They said there were many fish in the sea, but I only wanted one.**

**I wanted to wake up every morning and know he's mine.**

**Know that he loved me.**

**I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine, wanted his body to become one with mine.**

**Wanted his eyes to look just at me, make feel like I was the only one out there.**

**I wanted him to worship me, look at me and know that I'm the only girl.**

**I wanted to be his _Roza_.**

**And just his.**

**Was that too much to ask?**

**Apparently, yes.**

**I wanted his love and only his.**

**I let the cold take over my body, eventually I didn't feel anything.**

**I didn't hear the footsteps and if I did I didn't care.**

**They put their arms around me.**

**I felt the electrical jolt and immediately my body warmed up.**

**"What are you doing Roza?" he asked in exasperation.**

**I shivered.**

**He pulled me closer to his body hugging me.**

**Did he remember?**

**Remember our love?**

**Our times together?**

**That I went to the end of the world to save him?**

**Remember why he loved me in the first place?**

**"Do you remember why you loved me in the first place?" I stuttered.**

**"Of course," he answered, like it was the stupidest question.**

**"Why?" I asked, if I was going to die, I wanted to die knowing.**

**"You're beautiful, strong, smart, kick ass, and you're _you_," he whispered in my ear, warming it in the process.**

**A smiled formed in my face.**

**"Thank you Comrade, for making me happy," I told him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.**

**He didn't smile, just ran a hand through my frozen hair.**

**His eyes glistened a little. I felt my heart beat slower and slower every time and he heard it too.**

**"Why?" he whispered.**

**I knew why and I wasn't going to act dumb either.**

**"You don't love me anymore," I answered, shivering again.**

**He took off his coat and put over me.**

**"It's not going to work," I told him, inhaling his after shave.**

**"I don't care," he whispered, pain in his voice.**

**He picked me up in his arms and we started walking.**

**The darkness was calling out to me and I welcomed it.**

**"I lied Roza, I've been lying this whole time," he said.**

**My heart leaped a little in my chest, giving one more beat.**

**"I love you."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There**

**:)**

**Review...**

**I am a R/D fan... there's just too many... lol**

**and you still read my story... so this chapter was for you deliciouse...:)**


	3. Forever Hold My Heart And Have Hope?

**Those three words kept my heart beating, I didn't care whether they were true or not; he had said them.**

**"I love you too," I whispered shivering.**

**I felt and heard movement, "Stay with me Roza."**

**I closed my eyes, I was tired. Really tired.**

**"Don't leave me Roza." **

**His voice was soft, like velvet, yet demanding.**

**"I can't," I whispered.**

**"You can."**

**"Help me please!" I heard him scream. The room was bright and the sterile odor hit me in the face.**

**I was taken away from his arms, the little of warmness I had felt, was gone.**

**It was then that I made the decision to close my eyes.**

**Forever?**

**Maybe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"What happened afterwards?" I looked at her brown eyes, the same brown eyes of her father.**

**She was a miracle of artificial insemination, while I was in a coma at the hospital.**

**I looked away from her brown eyes, she was 13 now, old enough to know the truth.**

**"We lost contact, I was only in a coma for a month and he was gone when I woke up. It was Lissa who had the doctors do me the artificial insemination. I never heard from him again, no one did," I said a pang of pain in my heart. **

**The same heart ache I always felt.**

**She hugged me close never letting go.**

**"Maybe you should know Rose," I looked at Lissa who had come into the room.**

**"Know what?" I asked wiping away my tears and my daughter's, Hope, tears away.**

**"Rose, Dimitri is dead," she whispered. Those fours words crushing my world and my heart all over again. Four words all over again, destroying my world.**

**"Say what?" I asked.**

**"You're heart, do to hypothermia wasn't working, Dimitri was a perfect match..." she trailed off.**

**He had given me his heart literally.**

**I tugged at my chest, hoping the pain could go away.**

**My vision blurred with all the tears pouring from my heart, or his.**

**My chest shook with a new wave of sobs.**

**All these years... thinking maybe he never meant those words and that he only said them out of pity.**

**"He told us to never tell you," Christian said pained. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head there.**

**"He was buried with your heart inside," Lissa whispered, making my heart break even more.**

**He loved me, he really loved me.**

**He loved me so much he gave up his heart for me.**

**I closed my eyes and thought of everything we went through.**

**The academy.**

**Him turning strigoi.**

**Bringing him back.**

**Losing him.**

**Having him back, for a little while, but having him again, loving me; that was enough for me. To know he truly loved me and that I had him, for as long as I did, made me happy.**

**And I had Hope, named after what I felt for his father, hope.**

**Hope to have him, hope to have a chance at loving each other again. Hope of seeing him again. And the hope of just having him with me.**

**At the moment I felt his presence near me. I felt his hand in my cheek, and I heard him whisper the three words that kept me alive.**

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you too Dimitri," I whispered back.**_

**I ran out of the house, into the Christmas night; where 13 years ago, in a night like this I won Dimitri as he gave up his life for mine.**

**I sank to my knees in the snow, and screamed my pain. Life was cruel, Dimitri had been taking from me too many times, and this time was final.**

**That was the worst part. This was final, he was gone... gone forever. I would never see him or feel him.**

_**"But you will never be alone Roza. I will always be here in your mind ,spirit, soul, and in heart," I felt the whisper. "The heart we share together."**_

**I felt him all around me.**

**I prayed day and night to see him one last time. I prayed to see his shining face, the face of angel and hear his voice.**

**And now that he was gone I would never get to see him again.**

**But he would forever hold my heart.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah kill me! :D lol kidding.**

**Don't or I won't finish my other stories.**

**Like I said, I like my stories to be different... Here's proof ;D I might, I just give an alternative ending... If I get enough reviews ;D**


	4. Love

**So this is 7 months late, but it's never too late... right? I wasn't even going to this I was perfectly content with the way it had ended. I loved it, but talking to deliciouse, this was brought up, so I decided why the heck not? So I understand if I don't get a lot of reviews... :/ lol but I did it! Haha, I was completely amazed by how much people liked this, truly(: so thank you!Short but sweet!**

**Alternate Ending: **

Those three words kept my heart beating, I didn't care whether they were true or not; he had said them.

"I love you too," I whispered shivering.

I felt and heard movement, "Stay with me Roza."

I closed my eyes, I was tired. Really tired.

"Don't leave me Roza."

His voice was soft, like velvet, yet demanding.

"I can't," I whispered.

"You can."

"Help me please!" I heard him scream. The room was bright and the sterile odor hit me in the face.

I was taken away from his arms, the little of warmness I had felt, was gone.

It was then that I made the decision to close my eyes.

Forever?

Maybe.

.

.

.

"What happened afterwards?" I looked at her brown eyes, the same brown eyes of her father.

She was a miracle of artificial insemination, while I was in a coma at the hospital. It was the only way I could have ever had her. She was beautiful everything like her father.

"I didn't seem him again, until two days later, when I woke up, and he was there," my voice still held that tone of surprise.

"Hey! Did you really think I was going to leave you?" Both of our head whipped around. There he was. The man of my life. The only one I will ever love. Dimitri; he was leaning against the kitchen doorway, Lissa and Christian not far behind. I smiled up at him.

"Er.." he walked up to us, bent down, and kissed me.

"Ewww, c'mon guys! PG-13 please," Hope groaned. We all laughed together, amused by her outburst.

"That was PG-13," Dimitri and I said together, laughing more. She rolled her eyes and walked up the window. I held Dimitri's hand on mine and we walked to the window, to watch the snow fall.

She was named Hope because that's all I had the three years he was gone. I leaned against his shoulder, as the rest of the family joined us.

Thirteen years ago I had thought I had truly lost him, but now here he was. Mine, forever and ever. Never again would we be apart, and suffer like we had to. I looked up at him, ignoring the rest of the world. It was just us, forever.

"I love you so much," I whispered against his lips. I rested my hand on his beating heart, and it never ceased to amaze me how our hearts could beat in synchronization.

"Roza, Roza," he whispered, sending a shiver through my spine, that reached all the way to my toes. It was that tingling sensation I got around him, especially when were so close.

"No amount of time will ever be enough; I love you so much it hurtsme sometimes," he whispers. I felt a flutter inmy chest.

Being this close to him made me realize he was right. And no matter how close were to each other, chest to chest, skin to skin, it was never enough. I wanted more of him, I needed more him, and nothing would ever be enough.

We kissed, it was sweet, and it was passionate, but overall it was _love. _


End file.
